Timeline
35000 B.C. The Aarie species (Moranians, Helmecutes and Sarnisians) leave their home world of Aarie. The reason for the exodus is unknown, however in the Pariph la'Kae it is said they are commanded to leave by the Prophets. On rudimentary ships with fledgling technology, they spend the next thousand years developing the technology to colonize and travel to distant worlds. 34000 B.C. The Aarie Alliance continues colonizing worlds all over the galaxy. Ancient Aarie artifacts have been found on dozens of planets. Because of their long life spans their expansion is slow and methodical. It takes them hundreds of years to settle on a planet. During this time Aarie builders begin work on massive monuments and temples on the Planet of Runes. The Aarie religion begins to evolve and solidify and it is during this time the Pariph la'Kae is written. 32000 B.C. The Aarie spread to all corners of the galaxy. They use a technology that allows them to instantaneously transport from one point to another. Colonial settlement continues, though instead of building massive cities, the Aarie decide to settle small communities, and allow the settlements to grow on their own. This allows them to establish a foothold on hundreds of worlds without the effort or establishing massive colonies. The Aarie develop a sophisticated communications network to maintain contact between all of their worlds. 31000 B.C. The Aarie leadership establish the Prophet's Pyramid, a gird coordinate across space which the Aarie see as divinely inspired. Using this coordinate system, the Aarie settle their respective worlds; the Sarnisians on Sarnisia , the Moranians on Eyton , and the Helmecutes on the Helmecute Planet, with the Planet of Runes in the center. More books are added to the Pariph la'Kae. 29000 B.C. Different interpretations of Aarie doctrine cause tension between the three species. Sarnisians destroy a Helmecute temple dedicated to Legamet. In retaliation, Moranians and Helmecutes launch an attack against Sarnisia. They are repelled by massive Sarnisians forces, who manage to push the Moranians back to Eyton. The war, lasting nearly three hundred years, enters a stalemate. The Aarie Alliance makes peace when the Sarnisians agree to allow the reconstruction of the temple. During the civil war millions were killed, and the population shrunk so significantly the Aarie could no longer maintain control over their vast territory. Evacuations leave thousands of settlements destroyed or abandoned as the Aarie consolidate their resources and people. 26000 B.C. During the first civil war the once great Aarie communications network was nearly destroyed, leaving the Aarie Alliance with a crippling communication problem. Grudges and tensions from the first civil war, coupled by the lack of communication, reach a fever pitch. There is a three way war for control of the Aarie Alliance, which results in Moranians being hunted to near extinction, while Sarnisians regained control of some of their settlements. The Sarnisians become the dominate species of the Aarie; using Moranians and Helmecute labor to help establish their control. 25000 B.C. The Power Source is built by the Sarnisian controlled Aarie Alliance. They use the power source to assert their domination of the Moranians and Helmecute ; leaving them technologically inferior and subseptable to Sarnisian command. The purpose of the power source isn't fully known, but it is theorized that Sarnisians were building a gateway that would allow them inter dimensional travel. More books are added to the Pariph la'Kae , and more temples are built on the Planet of Runes. 24500 B.C. Moranians lead a slave rebellion and launched an attack on Sarnisian holy sites on the Planet of Runes. The uprising carries across the multitude of Aarie settlements and planets. In retaliation the Sarnisians start a campaign to wipe Moranians from existance, and nearly succeed. Helmecutes retreat to their home world and engage in mass suicide to protect the Moranian genocide. Sarnisians, citing divine intervention, stop their genocide of the Moranians just short of their extinction. Sarnisians strip all technology from Helmecutes and Moranians and leave them abandonded on their homeworlds. 21500 B.C. A new trend of thinking sweeps across the Sarnisian colonies. Sarnisians begin to believe they must repent and cleanse themselves of the dishonor or their ancestors. In this new belief Sarnisians begin to reject technology and interstellar colonization in favor of religious enlightenment. 20000 B.C. The Sarnisian Ministry recalls all Sarnisians and orders them to return to Sarnisia. Most advance technology is either destroyed or kept hidden from the general population. Those who refuse to abandon technology or off world colonies are hunted down by the Eloth'Naka and cleansed. During this time Sarnisian envoys are sent to Eyton and the Helmecute Planet to offer reparations. The envoy to the Helmecute Planet returns; the envoy to Eyton does not. Sarnisians place small settlements on the Planet of Runes in order to protect and maintain the holy sites. Aside from this, Sarnisians remain on Sarnisia with limited technology. 2000 B.C. Moranian pilgriams once again start making regular trips to the Planet of Runes. Their contact with Sarnisians is extremely limited, and both species mutually agree not to have extended contact with the other. Tensions rise when Moranian ships attack Sarnisian pilgrims, but as the raids are few and far between, the Sarnisians choose not to start a war. An uneasy peace begins, though official channels of communication are not opened. 298 B.C. Queen Catamalina rises to the throne of a small kingdom called The Royal Kingdom of the Zintonieans at the age of eight. Almost immediately she implements a new governmental structure that allows common people to own land. In order to appease local lords and ladies she transformed their roles in government from land owners into an early kind of parliament, where lords could continue to rule until their death, then the people would elect their own leaders. Less than two years after taking the throne the Zintonieans absorbed a neighboring kingdom, and the Zintoniean Empire was officially born. 287 B.C. The Zintoniean Empire expanded to several neighboring kingdoms. With its increased territory came increased populations, resources military strength, and power. Queen Catamalina decreased taxes on local businesses but increased wage requirements. She also implemented a polices of infrastructural building, import tariffs, and mandatory military service. This allowed the Zintoniean Empire to become an economic powerhouse and absorb even more political rivals. During this time a small rebellion is started by Luko Tam. The Zintoniean military crushes the rebellion and Queen Catamalina personally kills Tam. 275 B.C. Queen Catamalina dies, leaving behind one of the greatest legacies in the history of the Zintoniean Empire. She is succeeded by her third daughter, Queen Katricsa. Under her leadership the Zintoniean Empire conquers the entire continent of Oliephi through economic dominance and military strength. 33 A.D. Jesus Christ is executed on Earth, marking the beginning of the Christian faith, which eventually grows to be one of the largest religions on Earth, and a significant minority religion in the Zintoniean Empire 52 A.D. A terrible plague sweeps through the Zintoniean Empire, killing millions. Doctors are powerless to stop the plague as it ravages the empire. Entire cities die off, and the bodies pile up so fast there is no one to bury them. For over two decades the plague brings the empire to its knees, even making Queen Valous one of its victims. In parts of the empire there is anarchy, as small pockets of civil war sprout up. The Zintonieans are powerless to stop it. 64 A.D. Trisaliens and Boyie, both living on the same world, break out into a war. Tensions between the two boiled over when Boyie soldiers razed a Trisalien city to the ground after the Trisaliens refused Boyie orders to move. The Boyie won nearly every battle, forcing the Trisaliens to result to guerrilla tactics. Trisaliens begin to kill indiscriminately, further enraging the Boyie. 79 A.D. A Zintoniean woman named Sivs claims to have visions sent by a divine goddess called Vesuvi. Through these visions she claims divine authority, and says she is the messenger of the goddess. To prove her claims, Sivs offers a vaccine against the plague, which she says is divinely inspired. Many in the Zintoniean government consider Sivs and her followers to be a threat. War nearly breaks out but is stopped when Sivs and her followers are offered equal representation in the Zintoniean government. She is given the title of Divine Light and the Vesuvian Church is born. 388 A.D. Early B Crune astronomers discover Yu. 400 A.D. Early A Crune astronomers discover Raywill. 477 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire becomes the biggest economy on Zintoniea A. 802 A.D. A Zintoniean World War sees the Zintoniean Empire claim nearly ¾ of the planet. The government is rearranged to accommodate the new territories. 823 A.D. A Crune scientists confirm Raywill is capable of supporting life. They urge government officials to consider expansion to the new world. Space flight and technology seems impossible. 876 A.D. Nicroniean governments go to war. From the ashes, a more powerful union of Nicroniean nations arises. 910 A.D. B Crune astronomers confirm the existence of an intelligent race on their sister world Yu. 914 A.D. First contact is made between the A and B Crune through the radio. The two planets erupt in celebration. 916 A.D. Through radio communications, the A and B Crune make an alliance. They establish a common goal; to develop a way to connect with one another. 936 A.D. The Alpha Crune ally under a single government. Communication with the Beta Crune is regular. Hundreds of joint cultural and scientific explorations are made. 949 A.D. Nicroniean revolutionaries spark drastic economic, political and societal changes on a global scale. It marks the first step to a unified Nicroniea. 969 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire takes control of the planet Zintoniea A. The people are unified under the central government. All people now call themselves Zintoniean. 1087 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire begins their space program. 1100 A.D. Nicroniean world governments see the longest most prosperous era in their combined history. 1111 A.D. The A and B Crune launch their space programs simultaneously. 1130 A.D. Protests against the Vesuvian church erupt. Protest leaders demand their governmental power be removed. 1143 A.D. An attempted coup d'etat of the Zintoniean government fails. The Vesuvian church keeps its power. 1144 A.D. Nicroniean world governments declare a global war on hunger. 1144 A.D. Alpha Crune scientists begins to develop a program to make a fleet of ships that can easily travel between Raywill and Yu. Their efforts are assisted by Beta Crune through communication channels. 1157 A.D. Alpha Crune explorers land on Raywill. It marks the first time the two species meet face to face. 1162 A.D. Raywill and Yu open travel between the two planets to the general population. There is a massive cultural exchange. 1166 A.D. The Imperial space program freely launches ships into the solar system. Three Zintoniean science ships make a trip to the edge of the system and back. The journey is 4 years long. 1771 A.D. Representatives from the A Crune and B Crune meet. Their goal is to unify the two planets under a single government. 1175 A.D. The Crune finalize their new alliance. The Crune Federation is born. 1189 A.D. Poor economic development and bad trading starts a Zintoniean economic depression. 1189 A.D. Under new leadership, the Crune Federation turns its attention to societal advancement. The Crune infrastructure is updated. Schools, hospitals and public facilities are also overhauled. 1201 A.D. The Crune Federation shifts its focus from societal development to scientific expansion. 1200 A.D. The economy slowly recovers and the Zintoniean Empire is brought back from the brink of war. 1233 A.D. Crune scientists discover faster than light travel. With support from the Federation they begin a FTL program. 1239 A.D. The first FTL exploration ship leaves the Crune solar system. Many more are to follow. 1250 A.D. The Zintoniean government launches a campaign to expand onto Zintoniea B. 1255 A.D. The Crune settle on the first world outside their solar system. 1255 A.D. Nicronieans launch their space program. They accelerate in leaps and bounds. There are more technological developments made in ten years than in the last three hundred combined. 1258 A.D. The first batch of Crune civilians land on the colony world. Almost immediately, questions of the governmental system start to arise. 1267 A.D. Concerns of government control are rampant throughout the Crune Federation. The Federation places everything under their direct control. The deal seems adequate but political forecasters know it won’t last. 1271 A.D. Zintoniean scientists land on Zintoniea B. They establish a research station for scientific development on the planet. 1275 A.D. A Crune political activists launch a protest outside the Federation government building. The protest grows into two months of violent government opposition. 1279 A.D. As a compromise, the Crune Federation hands power over to several prominent Crune families and business leaders. Crune people rise against some of the new laws. There are record number of arrests made. 1286 A.D. The first scientific colony ship lands on Zintoniea B. It joins the research station. 1287 A.D. The new Crune government loses power as scandals undermine some Crune families. 1289 A.D. Crune civilians inhabit Wvmm. They claim allegiance to the Crune aristocracy and refuse to allow a Crune Federation ship to land on the planet. 1290 A.D. The Nicroniean space program lands ships on three planets in their system. 1290 A.D. Zintoniean scientists build the first home colony on Zintoniea B. It paves the way for permanent settlements on the planet. 1296 A.D. 37 ships carrying C Crune land on the planet Empth. The ships along with most of the technology and all the historical records are destroyed. The C Crune claim Empth as their new home world and start as an industrial civilization. It is unknown why the C Crune destroyed all records of who they are or where they came from but it is widely speculated they were running from something. 1301 A.D. Crune officials debate the matter of Wvmm. The Federation loses more political power by handing the colony to a committee of aristocrats. 1302 A.D. A Crune aristocrat uses a private military to launch a strike against Federation troops. Open fighting breaks out on Raywill and Yu. The Federation declares martial law. 1303 A.D. The Crune Federation declares war on eight powerful Crune families. Civilians begin taking sides. Civil war breaks out. 1304 A.D. The first civilian are moved to Zintoniea B. The colony is settled by hundreds of volunteer families. 1317 A.D. The Crune civil war rages on. Famine cripples aristocrat forces. They are pushed to the colony worlds. 1320 A.D. To escape the fighting Crune civilians flee to a new settlement on Kegin. 1324 A.D. Federation ships bombard a city with aristocrat forces. Thousands of civilians are killed. The Federation loses more support. 1326 A.D. After the killing of countless Crune civilians, the Federation stops its attacks on aristocrat forces. 1327 A.D. Representatives from Crune families and businesses begin talks with the Crune Federation. Power is equally divided but the aristocracy has the support of the people. 1331 A.D. After years of limiting legislation, power is quietly passed from the Crune Federation to the aristocracy. Small pockets of resistance are defeated. The Crune civil war is officially over. 1335 A.D. With the full control of the government, the Crune aristocracy begins to rebuild. 1350 A.D. Nicroniean scientists discover faster than light travel. It will not be commercially available for another sixty years. 1350 A.D. The C Crune population begins to expand as industry explodes. 1351 A.D. The debts from the Crune civil war seem never ending. In order to stimulate the economy the aristocracy allows business to expand without limitation for ten years. The population explodes. 1361 A.D. The Crune government limits business expansion. The market stabilizes. The aristocracy turns their attention to education and healthcare. 1372 A.D. Zintoniea B’s population grows to nearly one million. 1372 A.D. Crune healthcare reaches an all time high. The population is thriving. 1379 A.D. The Crune government wants to annex the planet Kegin. The population wishes to remain independent. 1384 A.D. Crune troops are ordered to contain riots on Kegin. 1385 A.D. The first colonial government is established on Zintoniea B. They are still under the Zintoniean Empire’s jurisdiction and many consider it to be a puppet government. 1388 A.D. With a public vote the Nicroniean world governments grow into a unified political entity; The Nicroniean People’s Union. 1390 A.D. There are political movements on Zintoniea B to seek independence. The movements are small at first but steadily grow. 1391 A.D. Crune forces on Kegin are seen as an occupational army. Attacks grow. The Crune order a pullout. 1391 A.D. Negotiations on Kegin fall to a standstill. 1396 A.D. A Crune Kegin citizen named Argoz ignites the population with powerful pro-aristocracy speeches and a series of debates. He gains a following. 1398 A.D. The seeds of revolution bloom as Zintoniea B demands equal representation in the Zintoniean senate. Zintoniea A gives them full rights as a colony but does not grant them total independence. 1401 A.D. Argoz is assassinated. Sympathizers turn out in droves. Kegin is annexed into the Crune Empire. 1402 A.D. On Empth, C Crune scientists launch a probe into orbit. It begins an internal controvery of whether the C Crune should pursue a space program or not. 1402 A.D. Zintoniea B declares war on Zintoniea A. The two planets are plunged into chaos. 1409 A.D. An artistic and scientific revolution begins in the Crune Empire. 1414 A.D. The war ends with Zintoniea A’s victory. Zintoniea B is returned to colonial status but many reformations and changes are made. 1415 A.D. Crune artists and scientists make great advances. The period sees incredible economical and social prosperity. 1429 A.D. The Nicroniean government supports operations to explore uncharted space. Science ships leave in droves. 1434 A.D. The Crune establish a new colony on Nky. It quickly becomes the new art capital of the Crune Empire. 1440 A.D. A disease on Yu called “Blue Tears” kills thousands of Alpha Crune. The entire planet is quarantined. Panic runs amok through the Crune Empire. 1442 A.D. Blue Tears somehow spreads off world. A Crune fear for their lives. The aristocracy is powerless. 1447 A.D. The C Crune government attempts to start a space program but progress is marred by public outcry. The program is abandoned. Instead exploration of Empth’s oceans and subterranean caverns is expanded. 1450 A.D. After ten years the Blue Tears outbreak subsides. Scientists cannot find a cure. The plague vanishes and mysteriously as it began. Conspiracy theories explode. 1467 A.D. Zintoniean scientists launch the first successful faster than light ship. The new FTL drive allows them to leave their solar system for the first time. 1471 A.D. The Nicronieans settle the planet Mahana. 1491 A.D. Zintonieans explore the first solar system outside their own. The government supports policies to expand the Zintoniean Empire. 1507 A.D. The Zintonieans and Nicronieans make first contact. The technologically superior Nicronieans see the Zintonieans as a threat. 1509 A.D. A Crune political splinter faction calling themselves the “Noble Party” gains support in the aristocracy. 1510 A.D. Noble Party leaders protest the Crune government by stalling official meetings. 1511 A.D. On Empth, C Crune public opinion is against technological evolution. Many fear that for whatever reason their ancestors landed on the planet, technology would bring back previous dangers. There is a grassroot movement to forgo many technological advances. 1512 A.D. Nicronieans attempt to interfere with Zintoniean efforts to colonize a new planet. Zintonieans refuse to bend to Nicroniean will. 1513 A.D. Crune Noble Party leaders are arrested by the government. 1514 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire declares war on the Nicroniean People’s Union. 1518 A.D. After much debate the Crune political prisoners are released. The Noble Party gains more followers. 1519 A.D. The Noble Party calls for all Crune citizens to stand against the aristocracy. The population is split. 1520 A.D. War ends with the Zintonieans suffering a crushing defeat. They lose two of their colonies. Unexpectedly, the war has great economical benefits for the Zintonieans who are able to increase mass production. 1521 A.D. In what is called the “Frozen Day”, Crune civilians, military leaders and political activists supporting the government launch a multi pronged attack on Noble Party members. Dozens are killed across the empire and thousands more are wounded in the violence. The Noble Party quickly loses support and crumbles. 1525 A.D. The Boyies and Trisaliens break out into a world war. 1528 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire expands onto two new planets. 1564 A.D. Zintoniean and Nicroniean government officials begin talks of a trade agreement. 1575 A.D. The economies of the Zintoniean Empire and Nicroniean People’s Union are centralized. The two political entities become interdependent. 1586 A.D. The Crune Empire begins an exploration campaign. They commission a fleet of exploration ships to set out and map space. 1598 A.D. Nicroniea is annexed into the Zintoniean Empire. The cultures absorb one another and become a unified government. 1600 A.D. Crune exploration ships are recalled. The information they recovered is invaluable to building accurate maps of space. 1609 A.D. With the limitations of FTL drives the Zintoniean Empire calls a stop to all expansion. The government encourages procreation to fill the colonized planets. Populations increase. 1622 A.D. Crune Scientists learn of new ways to refine special materials. This leads to a revelation in metallurgy. 1643 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire once again begins exploration of space. However no efforts are made to settle new colonies. 1647 A.D. Millions of Crune students protest government regulations of energy consumption. 1650 A.D. Millione king Reqoronoalax founds the city-state of Brises. 1671 A.D. The Boyies and Trisaliens go to war. For eight months they destroy one another until a treaty is signed. 1682 A.D. The Crune Empire’s economy slows when new policy makers undermine business leaders. 1686 A.D. Crune businesses are blamed for record deficits. The government under pressure from the people takes action. 1690 A.D. The Crune Empire slams businesses with a new series of taxes and tariffs. The economy already on a downslide begins to crack. 1697 A.D. Trade slows. The Crune economic machine starts to dwindle. 1600 A.D. The Boyies and Trisaliens begin a space race. 1702 A.D. Crune banks collapse. The economic problems grow. 1717 A.D. Two Crune government officials are killed for their support of government taxes. The Crune government launches a counterstrike by arresting hundreds. 1723 A.D. The Crune depression reaches an all time low. The ruling class begins to destabilize. 1730 A.D. The economy slowly stabilizes as new technology begins a rapid buying period. Crune landowners lose money and power in the government. Consumer confidence rises. 1744 A.D. The Crune Empire begins a period of rapid expansion. They settle 2 planets. 1745 A.D. The Economy of the Crune Empire finally stabilizes. Profits are seen for the first time in years. However the economic crisis mars the public’s trust in the government. 1761 A.D. Trisaliens and Boyies fight over control of space. Small battles break out. Hundreds are killed. The space race abruptly ends. 1769 A.D. Crune scientists unlock the key to COIL technology. They begin work on stabilizing the technology. 1776 A.D. Crune scientists launch the first stable COIL ship. 1780 A.D. Boyie and Trisalien scientists discover faster than light technology. It immediately sparks debate. 1688 A.D. For the first time in 79 years the Zintoniean Empire establishes a new colony. 1690 A.D. A world war breaks out between Boyies and Trisaliens over who can use FTL technology. 1691 A.D. The Crune Empire launches a fleet of COIL capable science and exploration ships. 1695 A.D. The fight over FTL technology ends in a stalemate. Trisaliens and Boyies cannot agree on the use of the technology. Diplomats start discussion of evacuation. 1704 A.D. On their home world Trisalien and Boyie officials agree to leave the planet. Each going in their own way. 1705 A.D. Trisaliens settle on what is now Homeworld 001. 1708 A.D. The Trisaliens revert back into their old factions. 1713 A.D. After years of searching, the Boyies land on their new home world. 1713 A.D. A controversial act is passed which allows the Zintoniean government to establish treaties with select Millione cultures. 1715 A.D. The Crune Empire makes first contact with the C Crune. The C Crune are highly distrusting and are uncooperative. 1717 A.D. The Crune Empire attempts again to open diplomatic channels with the C Crune. They are received but communication and progress is slow. 1718 A.D. Boyies create a small provisional government to help administer their population. It has little power. 1720 A.D. Some Millione are slowly integrated into the Zintoniean Empire. 1722 A.D. Paranoia overwhelms the C Crune when a Crune Ambassador barely survives an assassination attempt. The C Crune prepare for war. 1722 A.D. As a sign of good faith the Crune Empire pulls back all military and scientific ships. 1728 A.D. War breaks out between the Trisalien factions. 1731 A.D. The Trisaliens stop fighting although there is no clear winning faction. 1736 A.D. There is a movement in the Zintoniean Empire to annex the Millione. It fails by just a single vote. More time is put into building diplomatic relations with the Millione. 1736 A.D. Empire wide protests split the Zintoniean population down the middle. Nearly half want the annexation of the Millione and the other half wish to break off contact. 1737 A.D. Terrorists bomb several Zintoniean government facilities and multiple civilian targets. Thousands are killed. The two political factions blame one another. 1739 A.D. In an interesting twist of fate, several C Crune emissaries seek out the Crune Empire. Their mission is to learn more about the Crune Empire. When they return, the central C Crune government debates on what to do next. The debates drag out into a stalemate. 1740 A.D. During the Zintoniean political strife a Millione king makes contact with the Zintoniean Empire. He requests membership in the Zintoniean Empire. 1741 A.D. On the Boyie home world, the government begins restructuring. 1742 A.D. Political work with the Millione is slow. The Zintoniean Empire places a ten-year timetable on the question of Millione annexation. 1752 A.D. Despite protests, talks, controversies, secret dealings and numerous other problems, Gnat and the Millione people are annexed into the Empire. 1753 A.D. After years of debate, the C Crune open talks with the Crune Empire. 1755 A.D. C Crune citizens are welcomed to live in the Crune Empire. 1759 A.D. Trisaliens begin to expand. The factions fight over new territory. 1760 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire continues its expansion. They settle five new planets in less than ten years. 1761 A.D. After much hesitation the C Crune are annexed into the Crune Empire. They become full citizens. 1762 A.D. For the first time Boyie syndicates gain power. The government seems powerless against them. 1769 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire stops expansion. However, scout ships are allowed to continue exploration. 1770 A.D. After the joining of the C Crune, political opposition against the ruling aristocracy in the Crune Empire grows. 1771 A.D. The government attempts to quell the growing anger of the people by assigning district governors. The policy only further ignites the revolution. 1772 A.D. Blamed for destabilizing the government C Crune citizens are banished to their home world. This sparks a daring outcry. Protests shatter the Crune infrastructure. 1774 A.D. Citizens rise up against the government. C Crune leaders attempt to break away from the empire. The aristocracy is hunted down. Several Crune factions war with one another. There is complete anarchy. 1775 A.D. Civil war officially breaks out between factions. 1780 A.D. The Trisaliens settles multiple colonies. Small skirmishes between the factions continue. 1781 A.D. The Crune civil war ends when faction leaders bind together and create a provisional government. The C Crune are forced to stay in the Crune Empire. Weak alliances barely hold the society together. 1784 A.D. A new parliamentary government is formed. The Crune Empire is restructured. 1799 A.D. In an effort to stimulate the weak economy Crune government officials open up free land on several colony planets. Expansion begins. 1800 A.D. Zintoniean scientists discover the key to opening subspace. COIL technology begins development. 1806 A.D. In an effort to curb violence between the factions Trisaliens officials devise the caste system. 1807 A.D. The Trisalien caste system is adopted by all the factions. 1807 A.D. The Zintoniean government pledges to back COIL development. Project Night Sky is opened. 1814 A.D. Zintoniean scientists test their first COIL capable ship. There are many problems with the flight but it is overall successful. 1817 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire deploys the first stable COIL ship. Travel through the stars is revolutionized. 1823 A.D. Thanks to the efforts of private citizens the first Boyie space station is opened. Boyies use FTL technology to expand. 1825 A.D. COIL technology becomes open to the public. The Zintoniean Empire limits colonization. Science ships go further and faster than previously imagined. 1828 A.D. Tloyd government attempt to unite. The diplomatic endeavor is short lived. 1836 A.D. The Crune Empire halts expansion. 1841 A.D. The Zintoniean and Crune empires make first contact. 1842 A.D. A Crune exploration ships explodes near a Zintoniean colony. The Zintoniean Empire demands Crune reparations. 1842 A.D. A Zintoniean emissary ship falls under attack. Although the culprit is never identified Zintoniean activists use it as an excuse to attack Crune targets. 1842 A.D. War is declared. 1845 A.D. Trisaliens discover COIL technology. The factions scramble over one another to acquire the technology. 1849 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire declares victory over the Crune. The Crune do not surrender. 1850 A.D. The Trisalien factions begin rapid and aggressive expansion. Planets are divided up. 1851 A.D. Crune forces finally lay down their arms. An armistice is declared. 1855 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire places an embargo on all Crune goods. Relations between the two empires are strained. 1859 A.D. Crune forces launch a strike against Zintoniean troops in disputed territory. The Zintoniean Empire withdraws 2 of its colonies. 1860 A.D. A neutral territory is established between the Zintoniean and Crune Empires. Both lose territory. 1866 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire lifts its trade embargo. Economic relations are uneasy. 1871 A.D. The Crune government in an attempt to consolidate the hostile feelings with the Zintonieans begin an exchange program. Fifteen selected Crune children study in Zintoniean schools. They are the first of millions. 1878 A.D. Tloyd nations send communications into deep space in an effort to make contact with alien civilizations. 1870 A.D. A famine and several global natural disasters cripple Boyie infrastructure. Many Boyies think it is the end of the world. Their economic and political systems come to a crushing halt. They will be dead in the water for another forty years. 1883 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire makes first contact with the Tloyd. The Tloyd are a postindustrial society with dozens of governments. 1884 A.D. The Crune Empire attempts to forge an alliance with the Tloyd. Negotiations fail. 1888 A.D. The Trisaliens spread through the stars claiming vast amount of territories. The tension between the factions grow. 1889 A.D. The Zintoniean and Crune empires meet to discuss expanding trade. New rules are set and for the first time real economic progress is made between the two. 1890 A.D. Several Trisalien factions declare war on one another. 1894 A.D. Three Crune civilians are killed on Tloyd. Riots erupt. The Crune recall most of their people from Tloyd. 1900 A.D. The Tloyd fight a world war. Millions are killed. The Zintoniean and Crune Empires pledge to stay out of it. 1900 A.D. The Trisalien factions declare a cease-fire. 1907 A.D. The Crune Empire expands to two new planets. 1907 A.D. The Tloyd world war ends. 1910 A.D. The Boyies finally recover from four decade of decline. As a culture they never truly recover. 1914 A.D. The Zintoniean Science Corps ship Runner Seven discovers the first wormhole every recorded. It launches a probe that disappears and is never detected again. 1917 A.D. Trisalien diplomats work with faction leaders to find a common ground. 1918 A.D. Six Tloyd operatives sneak aboard a Crune ships and steal technology. They use it to advance the Tloyd space program. 1920 A.D. Four Tloyd world leaders form the United World Order. The alliance quickly takes over the rest of Tloyd. 1923 A.D. Boyie political leaders declare marshal law. Crime syndicates see this as an opportunity to gain sympathy by protecting the people. 1927 A.D. Under a centralized government Tloyd scientists launch the first ever Tloyd COIL capable ship. The Zintoniean Empire responds with a declaration condemning Tloyd expansion. 1930 A.D. The Crune Zintoniean and Tloyd governments meet. The Crune Empire and Zintoniean Empire agree to recognize Tloyd as a sovereign power. Tloyd officials press for colonization of nearby planets. 1930 A.D. The Zintoniean and Crune empires impose limits on Tloyd expansion to their own solar system. The Tloyd people are angry and unify against the Zintonieans and Crune. 1933 A.D. Funded by organized crime Boyie cities are rebuilt. Clean water food and education are brought to the population. People distrust the government. Mafias manipulate the corrupt government. 1936 A.D. Trisalien leaders forge The United Factions of the Trisalien Federation. 1940 A.D. New Trisalien colonies are developed. 1943 A.D. After threats of war and outside pressure the Tloyd government backs down. 1947 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire discovers Earth and Humans. They refuse to make contact. 1973 A.D. The Crune and Zintonieans empires begins a ten-year mission to explore Earth. Using recruited Tloyd agents Earth is silently observed. 1981 A.D. A fleet of thirteen Zintoniean Science Corps ships is sent on an exploration to the far side of the galaxy. Three months into their voyage they go missing. 1982 A.D. A scouting fleet is sent to look after the missing Zintoniean ships. Nothing is ever found. 1987 A.D. Trisalien scout ships find the Boyie home world. They become easy prey for pirate attacks and slavers. 1989 A.D. The Tloyd colonize the planet Arkangoza. Their actions go unchallenged. 2000 A.D. While attempting to fight against the Trisaliens fifty Boyie civilians are murdered. The crime goes unpunished. Boyies build defenses against Trisaliens. Boyie crime families protect their own. Killings are frequent. 2008 A.D. World War Three breaks out on Earth. The United States of America, Canada, the European Union, and Australia declare war against China, North Korea, and Vietnam. 2012 A.D. World War Three ends sparking a technological revolution. 2036 A.D. Humans inhabit Mars. 2038 A.D. Using stolen technology Boyie raiders launch an attack on Trisalien targets. For three months they lurk unopposed in Trisalien space. They kill hundreds. To the Boyies these raiders are heroes. 2048 A.D. First contact between Humans and The Zintoniean Empire accidently happens when a Zintoniean science ships suffers a malfunction in Human space. Humans spot the ship and realize there is an alien presence. 2049 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire offers to annex Earth and Mars. Many debate. The debate turns violent. 2050 A.D. World War Four breaks out on Earth. 2053 A.D. World War Four ends with the Annex powers’ victory. Earth and Mars are included in the Zintoniean Empire. 2054 A.D. Trisaliens implement restrictions on their slavers. The restrictions are little more than political posturing. 2059 A.D. A fascist government unifies the Tloyd. They see the Zintoniean Empire and Crune Empire as threats. 2061 A.D. Despite warnings Tloyd forces occupy a nearby planet Rin and take over Zintoniean settlements. The action goes unpunished. 2095 A.D. Tloyd forces invade the Zintoniean planet Wheaving. This sparks a war known as The Tloyd Conquest of 2095. Zintoniean military forces fight back. 2098 A.D. The Calling Baker’s Dozen incident occurs on Wheaving. Lieutenant Baker and his squad are credited with single handedly breaking the Tloyd defense of the planet. 2103 A.D. The war comes to a bloody end. The Zintoniean Empire annexes the Tloyd. They are the only species conquered by the empire. 2116 A.D. The Crune Empire makes first contact with the United Trisalien Factions. 2121 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire makes contact with the Boyies. 2124 A.D. Zintoniean ships catch Trisalien slavers attacking a Boyie settlement. There is a confrontation and a battle ensues. Three Trisalien ships and one Zintoniean ship are destroyed. 2130 A.D. Repeated slavery attacks and piracy strain Crune Zintoniean and Trisalien relationships. 2134 A.D. Trisaliens launch a strike against Zintoniean targets. Crune and Zintonieans retaliate. The Boarderlands War begins. 2149 A.D. The Boarderlands War ends with the signing of the Carolik treaty. Crune Zintoniean Trisalien and Boyie governments begin stockpiling arms. 2156 A.D. The galactic arms race continues. Diplomatic negotiations go nowhere. 2170 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire elects the first Human Queen Queen Ania. 2171 A.D. Violating the Carolik treaty Queen Ania secretly positions troops on the neutral planet Brushfire. 2172 A.D. Trisaliens discover the secret troops. They launch a strike against Brushfire. Zintoniean forces respond. The Crune Empire decides not to intervene. The Brushfire Wars begin. 2198 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire wins the Brushfire Wars. The Reloq treaty is signed. Boarders limit the expansion of The Zintonieans Crune Trisaliens and Boyie. The galactic cold war begins. It will last for hundreds of years. 2208 A.D. Post war political environments are unstable. The Zintoniean Empire expands into open space. 2220 A.D. The Crune Empire grows as does the United Factions of the Trisalien Federation. 2229 A.D. Crune political extremists steal thousands of classified documents and flee into the fringes of Zintoniean space. 2231 A.D. Piracy hacking groups smugglers slavers black market informants and mob organizations gain power in the outer regions of Zintoniean space. 2233 A.D. Using stolen information to bypass security an assassin kills the Queen of the Zintoniean Empire. A public outcry demands the stop of the criminal activities in the outer planets. 2234 A.D. Queen Adriana creates the Secret Police Service in an effort to curb crime. They launch an all out war again organized crime. 2250 A.D. After more than fifteen years the Secret Police bring down some of the top crime organizations and hacker rings in the galaxy. However piracy and smuggling are still prevalent. 2274 A.D. The Helmecute Planet is discovered. 2282 A.D. The Zintoniean Science Corps Committee of Interstellar Life and Rights recognize Zero as the first sentient Helmecute. However they conclude most Helmecutes are not sentient and therefore non-sentient Helmecutes do not hold the same rights as Zintoniean citizens. 2299 A.D. A Crune exploration ship goes missing. Two months later a Zintoniean Science Corps ship the Autumn Fall goes missing in the same region of space. A fleet of Zintoniean ships and two Queensmen are sent to investigate. They find the wreckage of the Autumn Fall; all hands lost. Their fleet falls under attack by Sarnisian ships. There is a short battle and the Sarnisians retreat. 2300 A.D. The Blesyut treaty is signed and the Zintoniean and Crune empires leave Sarnisian space severing all contact. 2326 A.D. Ullr a rebel Sarnisian who was banished returns to Sarnisia and instigates a civil war. The war ends when Ullr turns on his own forces. 2348 A.D. Millione painter Dosharamax starts the artistic revolution a period of great artistic accomplishments by millions of artists. It is hailed as the greatest revolution of the arts in all history. 2390 A.D. The Boyies are ordered to de-militarize by the United Factions of the Trisalien Federation. They do so but not without objection. Tensions grow between the Trisaliens and Crune. 2393 A.D. The Crune Empire expands to two more planets then order all expansion to stop. 2407 A.D. The Zintoniean Empire agrees to stop all expansion into space along with the Crune Empire and United Factions of the Trisalien Federation. The Boarders of 2407 Treaty is signed. No one can expand their control of space for another hundred years. 2454 A.D. A secret Sarnisian fleet nearly invades Zintoniean space but is stopped by a band of Queensmen and an Eloth’Naka. The Sarnisians retreat back to their home world. 2456 A.D. The Moranians Sarnisians and Helmecutes push reunification. The Aarie Alliance is born again. They declare war on The Zintoniean and Crune Empires. 2458 A.D. The Moranians turn on the Sarnisians and nuke the planet killing nearly all Sarnisians. Less than 25 thousand escape the genocide and run to a far away planet named New Sarnisia. The Aarie continue a dominating campaign against the Zintoniean Empire. 2458 A.D. There is a disagreement between some of the Sarnisian refugees. A small group decides to leave and settle on the planet Lavalay. 2466 A.D. Following a campaign of “absolution” Crune and Zintoniean forces push the Moranians back to their home world Eyton and crush their war machine. Many Moranians take their own life. The civilization is brought to ruins. 2467 A.D. A large force of Moranian military units refuses to surrender and continues fighting. They disappear into the outer reaches of space. 2469 A.D. Crune and Zintoniean forces attempt to help the Moranians rebuild. 2470 A.D. The Moranian force launches a surprise attack against the Crune. They destroy hundreds of ships and even bomb several planets. Crune military forces are destroyed before they can resound. For two weeks the Moranian fleet terrorizes Crune space before they are defeated. The Moranians fight to the very last man. 2470 A.D. Crune and Zintoniean government recall their peacekeeping forces and humanitarian efforts. The Moranians are left to rebuild alone. 2475 A.D. The Crune Empire starts talks with the United Trisalien Federation in an attempt to open trade routes. 2479 A.D. The negotiations fail despite best efforts from both sides.